


[podfic] i say (the misconceptions of us)

by skylineto, spacehades



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylineto/pseuds/skylineto, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacehades/pseuds/spacehades
Summary: "if the whole fucking world can see him as some sort of a god, why can't the one that his own world is centered around love him? if he really is so amazing, why isn't it enough? why isn't kibum enough?because obviously he isn't.he's no one compared to kim jonghyun, who sings like an angel, has a body of a greek god, holds the entire universe in his eyes, and he... he's out of kibum's league. just a friend. and that could never change."alternatively named: do not love a beautiful thing, or you will suffer.





	[podfic] i say (the misconceptions of us)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacehades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacehades/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i say (the misconceptions of us)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150467) by [spacehades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacehades/pseuds/spacehades). 

> thank you, hania, for letting me read this.  
this is my first time doing something like this, so if there are any mistakes or you can my cat meowing in the background - i'm sorry.

**Length:**00:26:03

**Written by: **spacehades

**Read by: **skylineto

[Listen to it here](http://k007.kiwi6.com/hotlink/826j5tu9q9/podfic_i_say_the_misconceptions_of_us_.mp3)


End file.
